


Leather Bound Wrists

by Emily_F6



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, febuwhump 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: When Tony and Peter are kidnapped, Tony must figure out how to get them out.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Leather Bound Wrists

Tony yanked at the leather cuffs on his wrists, shoulders burning with every movement. Feet pressed firmly against the floor, he yanked himself forward and pulled, not caring if he pulled his shoulders out of place. He had to get free! It was the only thing that mattered. He had to get free and get them the hell out of this place.

In the chair across from him, not six feet away, sat Peter Parker. The boy's chin rested on his chest, blood running from his nose and mouth and dripping onto his science pun pajama shirt. The boy wheezed with every breath, and Tony knew that he was trying not to cry...the kid was fighting tears so hard that his whole body shook with the effort. Tony wanted to tell him to just cry...that it was okay. That he wanted to cry too. But he'd only known the boy for six months, and had had maybe six conversations with him, minus the time Tony had yelled at him for trying to stop the Vulture. And yeah, things had gotten better since Peter had saved Tony's plane, and they'd had most of those six conversations in the two months since. Peter had come to the compound a couple of times, working with Tony in the lab. At first, the boy had been tentative, looking to Tony for permission before doing anything. Literally. Before eating an apple left out for him. Before giving Friday his dinner order. Before going to the bathroom. Finally, Tony had lost patience just a little and had told the kid to just make himself at home. After that, Peter had relaxed a little, but not completely.

Tony had gotten the call from May Parker at half past three in the morning, waking him from a rare night of sound sleep. "Mr. Stark?" Mad had asked when he'd finally answered, voice frantic.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker. What can I do for you?" He'd answered, trying not to sound as tired as he'd felt.

"I'm sorry to wake you. I just...it's almost four am and Peter isn't home." Her voice had broken a little, sounding alarm bells in Tony's head.

May had found out about the boy's superhero alter-ego right around the time Peter had saved Tony's plane, and had been...upset. But after a long conversation with Tony during which he'd promised that her boy had all the safety features Tony could come up with, and whatever ones he came up with later, she'd relented a little. "Okay...um, I'll call his suit." Tony had offered, blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

"He's not in the suit." May had whispered then. "I just got home from work and his bedroom is empty and…" She had sniffed. "His suit is still in his backpack. And his phone's still on his bedside table."

Tony had gotten the full story only later. That the men that had taken Peter were enhanced and, of course, trying to get to him. Peter was just bait. They'd drugged fifteen-year-old boy and taken him from his bedroom to get at Tony and he was going to kill them for that. In the meantime, he needed to get out of these cuffs and get Peter out of here. The kid was barely functioning at the moment, and hadn't spoken since they'd tied Tony up about ten minutes ago despite Tony's best efforts. He'd only giving him a bleary-eyed look, blinking a few times before his chin had dropped back to his chest. 

Tony had walked straight into the ambush. But all he'd wanted was Peter...he hadn't cared about the rest. He'd been so sure that his armor would be enough. He hadn't counted on them having several enhanced on their side, not to mention a drug that could knock out Peter Parker and cuffs that could hold the boy. Tony hadn't counted on the gun they'd held to Peter's head, the promise that they would shoot the boy's brains out if Tony didn't comply. And he hadn't dared do anything but comply. 

"Pete?" He called for what must have been the fifteenth time, straining against the leather cuffs in the too-bright room. Peter's shirt was soaked through with blood, his hair matted to his head, and never had the boy seemed smaller to Tony, not even when he had been strung up between two halves of a ferry. Tony didn't know if it was the drugs in his system that the man who'd cuffed him had been bragging about or the concussion he had to have by now that had him so out of it. They'd obviously beaten the shit out of him. But why? He was already drugged! 

"Super drugs strong enough to bring down the amazing Spiderman." That's what the guy had said with a laugh. "Stuck him in the neck and the kid dropped like a bag of rocks. Some superhero huh?"

And Tony had burned with fury, fury that he still felt, but all that mattered now was getting Peter out of this. "Peter?" He asked, yanking once more on the restraints, but the boy was still and then the door opened, a man in a ski mask stepping in. The enhanced one...Tony recognized him from before. He'd been the one bragging about the drugs. "Look, whatever the hell you want, I'll give it to you, okay? Just let us go." Tony tried to negotiate. And it was true. This asshole could have whatever he wanted if he just let Peter go. Hell, Tony would stay behind! 

The man chuckled, cracking his knuckles and putting a hand under Peter's chin, the gesture almost gentle, and Tony had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming at him to get the hell away from his kid.

The kid. Not his kid. The kid. Peter.

"Me, I don't want anything. I get the money, I do the job." In a flash, he pulled back his fist and slammed it into Peter's face, the boy's head snapping to the side, and possibly something snapping in his face. "But can I really call it a job?" He asked, pulling back for another punch, this one landing right at the corner of Peter's mouth and forcing a grunt from the boy's mouth. Tony felt bile rising in his stomach, barely aware that he was screaming for the man to stop. "You know what they say, if you love what you do, you never work a day in your life." The third punch hit the boy right beside his left eye which was already swollen and bruising, and Tony screamed in fury, leaning in and glaring at the man.

"I'm going to kill you, do you understand me? If you don't get away from my kid, I'm going to fucking kill you!'

"This little shit belongs to you?" The man asked, jerking a thump toward Peter, and Tony strained against the cuffs, shaking his head with a grim smile.

"I'm going to kill you first."

The man laughed and landed another punch, and Tony forced his brain to think rationally. He would get out of these cuffs and get the boy out of here. He'd need to get Peter to the medbay as soon as he could. His nose was definitely broken, along with his jaw, mostly likely, and probably a few teeth. Maybe some ribs. A concussion. But nothing that wouldn't heal. He just had to get the kid out before they did something to him that wouldn't heal. 

The man took a step back, looked Peter up and down with a satisfied little nod, then left them alone once more, slamming the door behind him without making any demands or explaining the reason why they were tied up there. Tony strained once more against the leather cuffs, finally screaming in frustration. This couldn't be happening. What the hell did these guys even want?

That's when Peter looked up at him, head nodding unstably as he struggled to focus on Tony. "Mssr...Stark?" The boy slurred, more blood dripping down his chin as he spoke, and Tony flinched at the sight but tried to look at least somewhat comforting.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me. How you holding up, Pete?"

The boy stared at him for a second, lips trembling, but then he swallowed hard, nodding a little. "I'm...I'm okay."

Tony had to smile, lips twitching into a smile that felt fond. The lie was almost ridiculous, but it was just like the kid. 

"What do they want?" Peter's chin bobbed, eyes going out of focus for a moment before he managed to drag them back to Tony.

"No idea, Pete. Any chance you can break out of those?"

The boy seemed to take a minute to figure out exactly what Tony had just said, but after a moment he nodded. "Yeah, I...I can try," He muttered, shifting in the chair and tugging on the handcuffs. His movements were slow and uncoordinated, though, and Tony could tell that the drug was still in his system, making it hard for him to move...to figure out exactly what he was doing. "I...I don't know…"

"It's okay, buddy." Tony assured him, trying to hide the disappointment in his face. He didn't want the kid to think he was upset with him. "They drugged you. Just give it a few minutes. We have to wait for it to wear off." Tony struggled with his own wrists but it wasn't happening, and he really needed to accept that. Peter would get his strength and coordination back. He'd be okay. They both would. The boy's lip trembled and he dropped his head again, sniffing. "It's okay, Peter. We're going to be okay. Just hold on."

It was only about ten minutes later that the door opened once more, and Ski Mask stepped back into the room. Tony groaned. "Look, whatever the hell it is you want…"

"Good news," Mask-guy interrupted, a smile in his voice. "Apparently now that we have you, we don't need him anymore. Once we've got the little one taken care of," he jerked a thumb at Peter, "it's your turn. You know, this really is my favorite part of the job." 

Tony's blood turned to ice water, and he felt every drop of it drain from his face. "No...no...he's...he's just a kid. Don't...look, whatever you want…" He pleaded, throwing himself forward. Peter didn't move, head still resting on his chest, breathing unsteadily. "Please, anything...don't hurt him. Please." Ski-Mask ignored him, pulling a gun out of his belt and cocking it. "Please!" He screamed, yanking so hard on his restraints that he felt something pop but the gun was pressed against Peter's forehead and the boy's eyes shot to him and Tony couldn't look.

He jerked his head to the side, a wordless, agonized scream forced from his mouth as the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

He was gone. Peter was gone. Peter was gone and Tony hadn't saved him. Peter was gone. And it was Tony's fault. It was all Tony's fault because he'd dragged Peter into this and he'd barely even spoken to him for so long and the kid had been excited to meet him and Tony had brushed him off and now…

Tony forced his eyes open while the sound of the gunshot still echoed through the air, knowing what he was about to see but making himself face it. The kid was gone, just the latest in the long line who had died because of him, and Tony had to make himself face it. He had to see his boy...he owed him that much. And then...then what? He could kill all of these men. He could kill every person that had made a decision that had led to the death of his mentee. But that wouldn't bring him bak. Whole body shaking, he forced himself to look.

Peter wasn't dead.

That was the first thing Tony noticed, and it nearly made his heart stop. He felt the organ skip a beat in his chest, and his whole body went limp as he stared at Peter, the kid's arm extended, his hand tight around the wrist of the man who had tried to kill him. His own wrist bled sluggishly, and the line of red trailed down his arm. The gun was pointed at the ceiling, and Peter glared at the man just as Tony heard a distinct crack from the man's wrist.

And then Peter was a blur of motion, bursting out of his seat and drawing back a fist, hitting the man so hard on the side of the head that he went down, crumbling onto the floor and not moving. For a moment, it looked like Peter would hit him again, foot drawn back just a little, ready to deliver what would surely be a devastating kick. But the boy stopped himself, just standing there and glaring down at the man.

"Peter…" Tony gasped out, struggling against the leather cuffs on his wrists, and Peter turned to face him, staggering a little, hands trembling at his side.. "Kid...get me out of these," he urged, feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden. "Please...kid, get me out of this."

Peter took a moment, then nodded, stumbling forward and catching himself on Tony's shoulder as he reached for the leather cuffs. The boy broke the strap holding his hands together and Tony yanked them apart, leaping to his feet and grabbing Peter's shoulders. The boy swayed, but Tony held him firm, searching his battered face as Peter stared back at him, looking more than a little confused.

"Pete? Are you with me, kid?" The boy was solid and warm under his hands. Alive. Peter was alive!

"Yeah...just...head hurts. Well...everything hurts." He muttered, blinking slowly. "We should go."

Tony yanked the boy forward, wrapping his arms around him and placing a hand on the back of his head to hold him close. "Peter...Peter…" He whispered, rocking them back and forth for just a second. "You're okay."

The boy was stiff in his arms for a moment, but then he relaxed, bringing up his arms to wrap around Tony's back and resting his head on his shoulder. Tony just hugged him tighter, squeezing him hard, then pulling away, hands on his shoulders, one hand coming up to touch his bloody cheek. "You're okay?" This time it was a question, and Peter nodded, still looking kind of bewildered.

"Yeah...I think so."

"Okay." Tony patted him on the shoulders, trying to force a smile. Peter was alive. He got another chance. He wasn't going to waste it. "Let's get out of here, buddy."


End file.
